


Rainy Day

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico is sitting in the rain, until the cute kid from his math class offers to share an umbrella





	

I sat on a bench in the rain. I hate being wet. I looked up and saw the most beautiful human being I have ever seen holding out his umbrella. I made eye contact with him and stood under the umbrella. “Thank you,” I said. “It's really cold.”  
“I'm Will Solace,” he said, golden curls framing his perfect freckled face. “And you are?” He asked.  
“I-I'm gay. I mean Nico! I'm Nico!” I blushed. “You're in my math class, right?”  
“Oh yeah! You're that kid” He said.  
“What kid?” I asked nervously.  
“The cute kid that hisses at everybody!” He exclaimed, “I mean the kid who hisses at everybody,” he backtracked, stuttering and scratching his head.  
“Do you want to grab dinner?” I asked.  
“Sure,” He responded, then hugged me.  
“Will! I'm all wet!” I screeched. He just laughed and hugged me tighter.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! sorry if it's bad. @solangeloisnotdead_youare edited it


End file.
